


Yoruichi, Prison Bitch

by Kickberry



Category: Bleach
Genre: Deepthroat, F/M, Prison, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Under orders, Yoruichi is sent to an all-men prison. There, she'll experience the best and worst sensations of her new role.





	Yoruichi, Prison Bitch

A dark-skinned woman struggled to walk forward. She, Yoruichi, did not desire to go down this dark tunnel lit by small torches lined up across the walls. However, there was little else she could do, not when two men in black kimonos – Shinigamis – held her arms to force her down this dark path. The woman didn’t appreciate how they didn’t let her change out of the black, backless leotard she had before this forced journey.

These escorts were tall (twice her size) and bulky. While she admired their strong appearances at first, the prisoner learned to hate their true nature.

“How lucky are we to get Yoruichi for today?” The first guard, Neto, sported long, dark hair. He slid his hand down the prisoner’s bare back. This touch reached her rear, a buttock he patted to make the plump skin bounce. "I feel sorry for the chumps who got killed arresting this piece of fine ass."

The three travelers stepped across some puddles; they've reached the damp part of this pathway. The second guard, Buka, slapped the tip of Yoruichi's breast. "I think we’re really lucky. She’s the first hot one they sent over here for us to take care of.”

The men - repulsive pigs - cheered as they continued onwards. Yoruichi despised their behavior. Her discomfort grew after Neto grabbed a handful of the buttock he slapped to squeeze, dig his fingers into the fabric. She held back a moan after Neto did the same for her breast, mash his hand into the soft mound like clay. She started to feel heat of all sorts after the hands dug under her clothes to make direct contact with her skin.

"You're awfully quiet." Neto rubbed her ass cheek. He bent his head close to breathe into her ear. "Does this mean you want us to fuck you? Maybe getting captured turns you on; you're just a bitch who gets off by this kind of foreplay.”

"More than that, I think she wants to become our cum dump." Buka licked the side of Yoruichi's cheek, making her wince. "Mm, I’m fine with giving you some special hospitality. I bet we can make you howl for our dicks more than you did for that shitty scientist.”

“I bet she already deserted him for a bigger cock. Some nerd couldn’t possibly satisfy this chocolate slut.”

On the end of her last nerve, Yoruichi headbutted one guard. She backicked the second away from her body. Before she could run the other way, Buka already punched a soft part of her head. As she wobbled, he grabbed her arm and the red collar tied around her neck.

“Hey, no need to get feisty.” The guard pulled her in to talk into her ear. “All you’re going to do is excite the guards outside. You know they can take down so long as you have this accessory dampening your Reishi.”

“I’ve faced worse odds.” Yoruichi smiled, remained bold. “I’ve killed plenty of inadequate grunts like the two of you no-names.”

Neto slammed his fist into Yoruichi’s stomach. The blow made her keel over and gasp for air. She almost yelped after the same attacker kicked her in the pussy.

“How’s that for a grunt?” Neto backhanded the woman. His next punch whacked her solar plexus, a strike that made her lean into Buka’s hold. “See, we’re not like the cannon fodder out there. We’ve been trained to deal with special prisoners like you by the order of Central 46.”

The prisoner’s eyes widened. Neto grinned like a hyena before he added, “And we work in an all-male prison. Whoever’s sick idea it was, he, she, or they wanted to put you in here for a long time. That’s plenty for us to train you into a proper cum cow.”

With a cackle, Buka slid his hands into Yoruichi’s leotard from behind. She moaned as his fingers touched her skin, roamed around her torso to touch her hips and breasts. She tried to elbow him, yet Neto grabbed her arms to stop them. Unwilling to submit, she struggled until the front guard kneed her in the stomach. When her legs shook, the second time made her slump into Buka’s arms for support.

“You’re no longer free, you damn stray.” Neto smacked her crotch. He pulled the cloth there aside to finger her wet snatch. “We’ve got it in paper. Soon, we’re going to engrave that message into your mind.”

Yoruichi tried not to react to the gropes and fondling. However, the recent news disheartened her. It weakened her resolve enough for the woman to groan loud, embarrass herself.

“Starting to like it?”Neto grabbed her chin and shoved his tongue into her mouth. Buka, from the back, kissed at the nape of her neck. These stimulants disgusted her. But no matter how much hatred she felt - how much she wanted to castrate these men, she couldn’t stop them.

Her kisser leaned back, dragged out a line of spit between their mouths. “If you don’t now, you better get used to this. The men here will enjoy your company. You’ll be the lucky lady who gets to be everyone’s special friend.”

The corrupt guards cackled. Yoruichi bared her teeth. Still weak, she tried to move until she felt two, large rods rub against her lower region. The woman looked down to discover bulges sticking out of the guards’ pants. She dreaded their size that could wreck her pussy.

“Let me go!” The prisoner tried to struggle free. She barely budged against their strong grips. However, she noticed her struggling gave them a hard time enjoying her body. “If not Central 46, my clan will likely hear about this. When they do investigate, you’ll all die during one of your lonely nights.”

“Oh, is this a threat?” Buka whistled. Neto shook his head before he informed, “It’s not good to rely on your status, Miss Shinoin. They may still care about you, but their reps couldn’t outweigh the voice of majority. Why did you think we were able to come this far without interruption?”

The front guard placed his hands against the woman’s cheeks with loud claps, left the stricken skin with a red shade. “Now it’s your turn to hear mine. You can struggle, but anymore political bullshit like that, we’ll ask our supervisors to send one of your friends down here. They can help you manage the sausagefest.”

Yoruichi gasped. She also drooled after Neto’s fingers pressed further into her cheeks, making her lips pucker. Buka nibbled on her ear before he added, “Why stop her? I want to try out that Human chick with the big boobs. We can also have that new captain come in too, see how the men like a slender loli as part of the menu.”

The prisoner’s mind drifted to Orihime and Rukia. When she realized her options were limited, she slumped into her captor’s hold. Submissive, Yoruichi looked away and pleaded, “Don’t involve them. Please, it’s already enough your people put me down in this shithole.”

“Well, it is a place full of disgusting crooks.” Neto pressed a finger into Yoruichi’s mouth as he kept his hands on her cheek. The digits dug in until she gagged a bit. She then suckled, figuring this was what her ‘pimp’ wanted to feel.

“See, you’re getting how this works.” The guard pulled out of the woman’s hole. As she coughed, he sighed, “If you learn to play along, we may want to keep you for ourselves. Becoming an exclusive slut means a few of us can have you, not the whole lot rotting in their prison cells. Remember this the next time you consider acting out of line.”

“Ooh, she could keep us company in our rooms.” Buka buried his face into Yoruichi’s hair. His loud sniff made the woman feel the most disgust she can for a person. “I can stay warm between her open legs. And this ass, it’s so nice. I want to fuck her, let’s take her to a cell and do it!”

Neto smacked the side of his companion’s head. “Unless you want to be punished, we need to wait until the Warden makes the first inspection. In fact, we need to keep moving. He’s going to get pissed if we make him wait too long.”

Buka pushed Yoruichi into motion. As she feared the meeting with the Warden, an undefined urge made her glance at the guards’ large crotches. Her mouth slightly watered after she imagined how the manpieces - their touch and size - would feel on her skin and more.

* * *

 

Yoruichi stood at the center of a stone room. She remained here seconds after the guards left, after they told her the Warden was going to meet her soon.

During her wait, she looked around to see lights attached to the wall. A lamp was also present, the only object on the desk that stood in front of her. Aside from the bookshelf and another door, there was little else that caught her eye and eased the suspense of waiting.

“Oh, so you’re here.”

The heavy voice came from the second door. There, a large, bald man opened it to enter the room. Compared to the guards, he packed a few more pounds and muscles hardly hidden by his black and white kimono. He also carried a different aura that made Yoruichi realize he was none other than the man in charge of this prison.

“I didn’t expect to find such a bombshell like you.” The Warden licked his lips with a perverted smile. This confirmed his attitude was hardly different from Neto and Buka’s. “And no, you’re no stranger to me, Captain. Oh excuse me, that title used to come with your name so often. See, I ran this prison back in the days when you were with the Gotei, back when you were your clan’s shining example of an untouchable goddess, someone many tainted in only their dreams.”

The leader approached Yoruichi. He ran his hand through her hair, let the strands slide past his fingers like water. “But now, you are in my domain. Your face, those tits, that ass; they all belong to the prison now. And if none of my men has bothered to mention the obvious, it would be in your best interest to follow instructions when they’re given.”

The prisoner didn’t reply. She already had to restrain herself as the foreign hand caressed her cheek.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’ To start making good memories, I want you to strip.”

The command made Yoruichi reel backwards. “What?”

“Take those clothes off. Leave nothing on so I could see that syrupy, delicious body in its naked glory.”

The woman felt her skin crawl as the Warden spoke with heavy pants like a horny bulldog. “Couldn’t you be satisfied with this? I...I know what you’ll do, but at least let me do it fully clothed.”

“Strip or I’ll do it for you.” The high-ranking shitbag raised his hand to show his wiggling fingers. “And those clothes you’re comfortable in will be turned into shreds. It’s not my concern, I believe many will love to see you nude on a daily basis, until we bother to send in a new, sexier set of clothes for you to wear.”

Yoruichi shuddered from the thought of being naked in front of indecent men. With reluctance, she undid the clasp around her neck. The front flap of her leotard fell forward to unveil her breasts. She peeled the rest of the cloth off to uncover her wet pussy. Two motions later, the stockings came off. Finished, the prisoner stood naked with humiliation showing as a scarlet shade across her face.

“Whee hee, I don’t care if you wore that for battle purposes. Taking it off happened fast enough for me to believe you wanted to scratch that itch anytime, anywhere.”

The woman wrapped her arms around the area beneath her double-d titties. Still red from shame, Yoruichi could feel the Warden’s eyes grope her body. His loud huffs and grunts made her fear he was ready to pin her to the ground to have his way with her like a beast.

“Those milk duds and hand-shaped waists made us wonder why you didn’t marry some rich hick.” The Warden walked until he stood between the shy Yoruichi and his desk. His eyes never looked at her face, just continued to rape the well-endowed figure with their hardened gaze. “Most of my friends suspected you had something going on with that protoge of yours, Soi Fon I believe. At least it was more plausible than that lax egghead; we know most scientists turn out to be bi.”

Yoruichi frowned at the spoken stereotype. She flinched as the man slid his hands over certain parts of her body.

“Ooh, so soft. Hard to believe you’ve seen more combat than I did in here, where it’s safe from all the bloody battles going on in the ‘normal’ world.” The Warden chuckled before he cleared his throat. “So let’s begin. Get down on your knees and blow me.”

The prisoner’s spine became rigid. “Wh-what?”

“Give me a blowjob.” The large man dropped his pants. From the groin, a soft meat pole grew out of the area. Its size was huge, a tool that could pierce open the tightest wombs. Just imaging it porking her own hole scared Yoruichi. The thought also touched on a dark desire she had for the meat, an attraction towards its vigor and power.

“Do you still not get it? On your knees, bitch.”

The woman chose this moment to place hands on her hips, portray a sudden definance. “I do not want to touch that monstrosity. And I’m not your bitch. Since arriving here, you and your staff disrespected me one too many times. At least try to make me want to please you, or I just might-.”

The Warden slapped Yoruichi’s face. “So you’re talking back?” He struck her the second time on the unmarked cheek. “I gave an order and this is your response? Do you still think you have any voice on this matter, bitch?”

The prisoner felt the room spin as more palms struck her head. When she tried to move, the Warden followed to continue his assault. The attacks left bruises, busted the lips enough to make drool spill out of the cracks. Droplets of blood painted the striking hands until Yoruichi fell onto her knees.

“Good to see you down there.” The dominant man smacked her cheek with his growing dick like a club. “Now worship your god. Offer the tongue that you used to offend it to earn its forgiveness.”

Yoruichi turned her head, unwilling to humor the insane Warden. Huge hands grabbed her sides and turned them. The thick fingers grabbed her mouth to pry them open like crowbars. When the tiniest opening was revealed, the man pressed the head of his cock into it.

The prisoner tried to bite down on the penis’s skin. Yet, the fingers prevented this; their fingernails caught the edge of her teeth to pull her lips open, up and down. The cock was free to stuff in its length, slide across the saliva-covered insides.

Yoruichi began to gag. The dick had made it to the start of her throat. Its size already pushed the limits of her mouth - unhinged the ends, tore some muscles. When the cock stopped, the victim already had tears spilling out of her eyes.

“Ooh, a massage? You shouldn’t have.” The Warden snickered as his victim slapped his thighs. When she tried to whack his balls, her hands bounced off an invisible force field surrounding the scrotum. “Do you think I run this place as some unlucky minion? My superiors place me here because of my strength in many areas. I happened to also have had Kido training, watch. **Bakudō #9: Hōrin**.”

Golden bands of light wrapped around Yoruichi’s wrist, the hands she raised for another strike. The prisoner wrestled out of the bind in vain. All train of thought vanished after her captor placed his hands behind her head and pulled. This squeezed the cock down further; its giant size showed as a lump inside the woman’s throat.

 “Ooh, this mouth of yours is good for something after all.”

The prisoner swung her legs around from the immense pain. Her neck muscles convulsed. It took all of her power to not puke, eject the little food she had in her stomach.

When the Warden pulled back, Yoruichi found some relief. Then his next thrust pushed his cock the deepest it had gone, almost into her stomach. After the balls smacked her chin, the prisoner went limp. The pain and stink of his hairy crotch made her mind blank.

“Do you see why my dick is your new god?” The Warden slowly moved his hips to pump his penis in and out of the throat, slowly throatfuck his woman. “It’s because you’re weak from its touch. Look at you, once an unreachable woman is now a labeled convict who’s about to become canonized into a prison slut.”

Yoruichi only replied with light gurgling. Her mouth was wet from the constant fluids her body desperately provided to accommodate the large size. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head after the dick’s last thrust surpassed the final boundary. Pointed at her stomach, the inside manpiece unleashed globs of semen in spurts.

The semen volley filled Yoruichi’s stomach. When it didn’t stop, the rest of the cum flooded out the edges of her mouth. The woman’s body violently shook as it had no way to eject the rest of the overwhelming load. The Warden chose this moment to pull out to let his bitch retch the rest of the white paste onto the floor.

When the semenworks stopped, Yoruichi leaned against the wall. Parts of her head twitched. Streams of cum ran out of her mouth. One burp from her cum-stained mouth made her big-dicked dominator laugh.

“Good job, that was three day’s worth of baby juice.” Warden swung his dick into his prisoner’s face. The blow slammed her down to the floor where she lied still. “Unfortunately, I’m needed elsewhere. For the rest of the evening, you’ll have to spend it with my subordinates.”

The news terrified Yoruichi. She struggled to stand up, to run before the guards came back. When the Warden shouted names, the door opened to reveal two men standing in the way of the only exit.

* * *

 

“Let go of me! No, don’t put me in here!”

Yoruichi bucked and squirmed in Neto’s hold. The guard was hardly fazed as he carried her over his shoulder. The two passed many steel doors. Some rooms had bars to reveal their residents, men wearing black and white prison clothes.

The female prisoner continued to struggle, no matter how futile escape had become for her. This ended after Neto opened one door and chucked her inside. In the spacious area, Yoruichi landed on her back. She hissed as her wounds radiated soreness and pain throughout her body.

“Wow, that looked like a pain in the ass.” Buka followed after his fellow guard with a mattress held above his head, bending like wet bread. “This hot chick is never going to learn, is she?”

“If not, we’ll breed it into her.” Neto took off his shirt. His large, ripped body made him seem like a hunk, to the woman’s delightful surprise. “Put that in the center. She’ll need to get used to being seen when this happens.”

The comment directed Yoruichi’s attention to the ceiling. From one corner to the next, there was a row of bars. Behind them, heads of different colors and sizes occupied those spaces to leer at her naked body with wide eyes.

“Look at that, it’s a chick! She doesn’t have a dick, see that pussy?! Ooh, the things I’d love to stick in that hole, including my dick!”

“Aww shit, there’s cum all over her! The damn Warden and his bitches already got to her! Let us have a turn!”

Similar demands rang from unseen voices. The attention almost shamed Yoruichi into a fetal position. Exhausted and wounded, she even almost cried until Neto shouted, “Shut the fuck up! You maggots only get leftovers, so wait until we’re done with her!”

Yoruichi realized Neto and Buka had shed all of their clothes. The latter man was shorter and chubbier than his fellow guard. However, this did not change the fact both sported shafts that almost rivaled the Warden’s by size. Their pulsing skin caused fear to rise in her heart.

“This is insane. Those are like his, your dicks will never fit inside me!”

“All the whores we brought here during breaks said the same thing. They managed, barely,” Buka laughed. He opened his mouth to let his tongue hang out “Funny thing is, they’re not as hot as you, but we managed to get you free. Those Central bigwigs could have made a good yen off of your hot bod as a prostitute; shows how they valued you in the first place.”

Yoruichi stood up. Before she could make a move, Neto moved behind her to wrap his arms under hers. When he held her in a Full Nelson, the woman struggled as Buka twerked and stretched her nipples in all directions. The back guard fit his cock inside the ass crack like a hot dog meeting the bun.

Yoruichi shook her head, feeling more sensitive than the last grope session she had with the same men. She sucked in air after Buka speared her pussy with two fingers. He pushed on, even used his free hand to support her ass as he lifted her into the air.

“Sh-shit!” Yoruchi felt most of the front man’s hand break into her piss hole. Neto’s handling with her breasts added shocks. All of this pleasuring built up, drove her mad.

“Ha ha, she is so wet.” The shorter guard took out his fingers to slurp on them like lollipops. Neto carried the prisoner with hands under her thighs, leaving her worn out pussy for the audience to see.

“Yummy, very sweet. It’s nice to know my cock is going to taste the best stuff when it’s snug inside that meat pocket.” Buka slapped the mentioned vagina. This also signaled Neto to step back and lower Yoruichi onto the mattress.

“No, please no.” The woman barely had any fight left in her to get away from the hands holding her ankles, leaving her legs wide for Buka’s cock to hover near her red pussy. “It’s so big. I’m already sore. Don’t do this.”

Neto shook his head, disappointed. “There is no mercy in prison. Innocent or not, you’ll either accept your role and enjoy this or suffer trying.”

The dick slapped onto Yoruichi’s body. From one end starting with her pussy, the head of this huge meat pole almost touched the underside of her breasts. Its heat and veins made it appear as a monster, striking fear into its prey’s heart.

“Take a good look, all of this is about to go inside.” Buta smiled wide as he pulled away. He came forward to plant the head of his cock at the entrance of her pussy. Its slow insertion spread the lips wide to the point where the owner could feel the tearing start.

“No, no!” The prisoner tried to wiggle her legs free. Neto’s grips only tightened to prevent her escape. “Please, ah, it’s going to rip me in half!”

Yoruichi howled after the entire head fit inside her. The audience cheered in excitement. Buka panted as he added humps into his hips to dig the penis further into the vagina. He placed his hands on the mattress to support the final thrust that formed a bulge on skin closest to the uterus.

“If you’re comfortable now, grab the legs.” Neto waited for his co-worker to grip the woman’s ankles. With his free hands, he stared into Yoruichi’s tearful, empty eyes. “Hey, don’t fall asleep on us. Get up!”

Hands slapped her face. The prisoner snapped out of her stupor. She slowly remembered her mind blanked out when most of Buka’s cock went inside her. This reminder reintroduced the pain she felt below. Fresh tears leaked out to wet her face.

“Stop, it’s too big!” Yoruichi’s cries did not stop the guard from pumping in and out of her hole. “Please, it’s hurting me! Ah, ah, damn it, my insides are stretching out!”

“Good, that means you’re getting accustomed to our size.” Neto forced the woman’s mouth open with his hands. He shoved his own huge cock inside, a hole already readjusted by the Warden. “If you keep this up, we may really make you the staff’s personal property.”

Yoruichi’s words came out as slurps. She also gagged as the large cock slammed down her throat. At her other opening, Buka started to increase his pace with harder thrusts. Both men bounced on the mattress as they fucked, their giant dicks showing as moving bulges on her neck and stomach. The spitroast display drove the noisy prisoners into a horny, jealous frenzy.

By then, the woman gave up. Exhausted in body and spirit, she became limp to let the men ruin her body. She remained this way until hot jizz hosed out of the cocks. The white goo flooded her insides in both ends. She choked as the sticky semen stuffed her mouth until Neto pulled out of her to let her swallow.

Buka laughed, “Look at this, she got the full load!” Pulling out of her pussy, he stroke his cock to let it shoot the rest of the cum onto her dark, naked body. Cum dribbled out of her swollen, loose hole. “Lady Yoruichi may just become a mother yet. She’s still young enough to get preggers, right?”

As the men conversed, the ruined woman lied still on the mattress. The color and smell of cum invaded her body. She felt so violated, yet some part of her mind felt some thrill from being bred by the impressive sperm shooters.

“Hey, bitch. We’re not done yet.” Neto grabbed a handful of the woman’s hair. He pulled on it to make her see his face. “It’s my turn now. We’re not going to stop until our ball sacks emptied their shit inside and outside of your body.”

For the next few hours, Yoruichi dealt with more dicks. Her howls and screams mixed with the audience’s clamor. When the guards finished, they left for the night. They left their slut unconscious, covered in their fluids, sweat, and semen.

The Warden and the rest of the staff returned later to use her again, make the most out of their new cum dumpster. Yoruichi began to realize she became the center of attention, the worst sort of status to have in a prison she may spend in for the rest of her life.


End file.
